Hand of Sorrow
by Nosferatu523
Summary: Después de sacrificarse por sus amigos y entregarse a Aizen, Ichigo se pone a reflexionar de lo que pudo ser de su vida con su amante...si este no hubiera muerto por su culpa.


**Oii!!**

**Mmm…pz había subido este fic antes y lo borre x accidente…O_O, dioz, en fin con la esperanza de hacer la categoría de GrimmIchi mas grande subo esta escusa patética de fanfic (No es de mis mas grandes obras).**

**Volví a leer todo y le hice algunos cambios, pero en si sigue = la historia.**

**Disfruten (Si es que pueden…xDD)**

**Ja´ne!**

*******

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, si fuera mio el apellido de Ichigo seria Jaegerjaquez!!**

*******

**-Hand of Sorrow-**

*******

**El que no quisiera tener no rosto, ni nombre, creció para ser un solitario…**

Estaba en su recamara o celda como el preferia llamarle, ya que eso era ahí un prisionero. Parado en el baño frente al espejo se observaba detenidamente, cabello anaranjado, ojos color miel, pestañas largas, una nariz fina, labios carnosos…se asquea.

Quisiera no ser asi, no tener rostro…no ser nadie…no ser Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami subsituto salvador de Sociedad de Almas, ser el que siempre se sacrifica por todos…nadie.

Con una ultima mirada al espejo se sale del baño hacia la recamara, el único haciéndole compañía…su soledad. Porque asi ha terminado…completamente solo.

**Para cuidarte, protegerte de la agonia de este mundo…**

Su única razón…su mas grande razón…el.

El peliazul de ojos que parecían zafiros, un cuerpo espectacular, sonrisa burlona y una boca que utilizaba el lenguaje mas crudo…cuidarlo, protegerlo, amarlo…era su única misión.

Si Grimmjow no merecía estar atrapado en las garras de Aizen, el era un alma libre y rebelde que amaba pelear, estaba seguro de que hubiera quedado bien con los del onceavo escuadron.

Pensar en ello le produce una media sonrisa en su cara…tal vez no toda esperanza estaba muerta.

**La decisión que debía de tomar, el no la comprendía…**

Es cierto que en su momento no supo que hacer…abandonar o no abandonar a su familia, amigos y amante?

Solo en su recamara menea su cabeza tratando de librarse de sus pensamientos que lo único que hacia eran llenarlo aun mas de culpa.

La decisión ya fue tomada y nada ni nadie podría cambiarla…el ya comprendía.

**En su sangre corre el secreto, que nunca revelado será…**

Si, un secreto que en lo mas profundo de su ser esta guardado. Todo su amor, pasión, todo lo que ese ser despierta en el guardado por siempre. Ya que solo Grimmjow y el eran los únicos que sabían de su relación…y Grimmjow ya no esta.

Pensar en ello lo pone nostálgico….ya que técnicamente es su culpa de que su amante, la persona que tanto amaba con todo su ser y que sigue amando, este muerta.

El pensar en ello lo provoca a estallar en llanto…sus sollozos rebotan por la recamara y suenan huecos…justo como están su alma y corazón.

**Su convicción lo espera para guiarlo a la muerte…**

Su culpa.

Su decisión mato a Grimmjow.

Su culpa.

Era un ser despreciablemente patetico, lo único que podía hacer ahí encerrado era llorar su pena, llorar por su amante, llorar por su compañero, llorar por su Grimmjow…su Grimmjow.

Si el se hubiera quedado con sus amigos y familia en el mundo humano a pelear, tal vez hubiera podido salvar a Grimmjow. Tal vez lo hubiera podido cambiar de bando, ya que nunca le fue fiel a la causa de Aizen…tal vez si todos hubieran sabido de su relación él estaría vivo…tal vez.

Pero el tomo su decisión, fue egoísta, no le dijo a nadie, y los abandono a todos, en especial a Grimmjow, a su hermoso peliazul.

Si tan solo el se hubiera explicado, Grimmjow nunca en su ataque de ira habría ido a Sereitei, pensando que ellos lo traicionaron y lo entregaron a Aizen a cambio de salvarse a si mismos, y tal vez cuando se dio cuenta de que fue todo idea suya, de el Ichigo Kurosaki, la de largarse con Aizen para salvar a sus compañeros, nunca habría ido medio muerto y profundamente herido, cortesía de su pelea con los shinigamis, al castillo de Las Noches a atacar a Aizen…si tal vez eso hubiera salvado la vida del Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez de su muerte a manos del su aun amo Aizen Sousuke…tal vez.

**Si vida, sin significado ni validez alguna, perdida por siempre…**

El dolor.

El dolor nunca lo dejaría, era como revivir el dolor de haber perdido a su madre…su mama, como quisiera tenerla ahí para que lo abrasase, para que lo defendiera, para sentirse protegido como cuando era un niño. Pero no esta ahí, ni esta viva porque el la mato, igual que mato a Grimmjow.

Se siente enfermo.

Corre hacia el baño a devolver el estomago. Cuando termina se limpia con la parte trasera de su mano, se levanta y va hacia el lavabo.

Se lava la cara.

El agua es helada.

Levanta su cabeza y se mira en el espejo como ya es costumbre últimamente. Sus ojos están muertos, su vida esta muerta, y el…pues el esta a unos pasos de la muerte.

Sonrie al pensar que tal vez muy pronto vuelva a ver a su madre y a su amante. Porque cuando el dia llegue el recibirá a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, como a una buen amigo, ya que en esta vida ya no tiene nada…nadie…corto los lazos con su familia y amigos para salvarles y se quedo solo…completamente solo.

Todos lo daban por muerto y ya nadie creía en el.

**Tantos sueños rotos, desperdiciados por el sacrificio…**

Nunca se cumplirían ahora sus sueños. Nadie aparte de Grimmjow sabía que el quieria entrar a la Universidad y estudiar Psicologia…si, el Ichigo Kurosaki tenía deseos de ser Psicologo. Tal vez era porque sabia que los problemas de los demás nunca serian tan problematicos como los de el, o simplemente le llamaba mucho la atención el comportamiento humano, da lo mismo, de igual manera nunca pasara.

Sorprendentemente cuando se lo dijo a Grimmjow, no se rio, ni lo miro raro, ni dijo nada estúpido como pensó que haría, lo único que comento fue que le agradaría tener su propio Dojo y no seria su conejillo de indias en sus tareas. Al parecer Grimmjow tenía sus propios sueños y quería compartirlos con el.

Pero nunca se harán relidad.

**Cuando el mundo te escoje, tienes que dejar a los amados atrás…**

Su egoísmo.

Su sacrificio.

Su resignación.

Todo fue por ellos, su nakama, su familia y su koi.

Todos tenían fe, en que el seria el que vencería a Aizen, pero algunas cosas no siempre ocurren como uno desea que suceda.

Y algunas veces no siempre el bien triunfa, ni el héroe gana.

Si este era el peso que llevaba en sus hombros Ichigo, el elegido, mesias, salvador del mundo y otros tantos nombres que le habían puesto, quien ahora esta hundido en la miseria y se ahoga en llanto de su corazón.

**Tantos años han pasado en una guerra en que nadie sobrevivirá…**

Muerte.

Muerte,

Muerte

Era todo lo que el veía en esta guerra sin fin, muerte tras muerte.

Llevaban ya 5 años en esta guerra y el ya se sentía cansado, derrotado y frio.

El ver a tus amigos caer uno por uno, por una causa que no tiene sentido puede hacerle eso a una persona, pero el ver a tu amante, el ser a quien le entregaste todo tú ser, caer muerto, eso no tiene nombre.

Pero asi es la guerra.

Que mas se puede esperar, sino…

Muerte

Muerte

Y muerte.

**¿Sera que toda nuestra sensatez, es una mentira?...**

Dicen que Aizen está demente.

Demente al querer sacrificar todo un pueblo para crear la llave del rey.

Demente por querer destruir la Sociedad de almas,

Demente.

_Pero quien nos asegura, que nosotros estamos sensatoz?_

_Que al querer impedir lo que quiere hacer estamos haciendo lo correcto?_

_Despues de todo, todos nos volvemos un poco dementes a veces._

Estas son algunas de las cosas que piensa Ichigo, mientras pasa sus días encerrado.

**La maldición de su persona tormento su vida, obedecer a quien no quería, el siniestro castigo…**

Poder.

Eso fue siempre lo añoro Grimmjow. Dese que era un simple Hollow, siempre deseo ser más fuerte y poderoso. Aun siendo un adjuchas pequeño era diez veces mas fuerte y agil que un adjuchas el triple de su tamaño.

Ser vasto Lorde era su meta, ser el rey, su fn. Pero para lograr esas metas ocupaba poder, mucho de ello, y eso no viene gratis.

Tuvo que arodillarse ante Aizen y darle su lealtad, ser su perro, darle su libertad. Eso nunca fue con el, ya que el por naturaleza era irreverente, rebelde, libre.

Subio rápidamente de ser el arrancar #12 a ser el Sexta Esapda y era muy conocido por su insasiable sed de sangre y pelea.

Tenía un gran futuro.

_`Enamorarse fue su fin´,_ pensó Ichigo mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas como dos ríos.

**Su alma fue torturada por amor y dolor, seguramente por no poder hacer ningún movimiento seguro…**

El sentir un dolor, odio, tristeza, todo en un solo momento y el no saber que hacer, hacia quien dirigir sus sentimientos…era tortura.

El dolor de haber perdido a Grimmjow.

El odio hacia Azien por heberlo asesinado.

La tristeza de no tener a nadie.

El deseo de vengar a su amante.

El no saber como deshacerse del dolor, de la culpa de su corazón.

El no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Pero…algún dia matara a Aizen, de eso esta seguro. Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga Aizen morirá bajo su mano, hasta entonces tiene que vivir…si es que se le puede llamar vida a la de el.

**Por favor perdóname en esta agonia, por dejarte en el miedo, por los sueños que tuvimos que silenciar, eso es todo lo que siempre serán, es lo que serán, pero tu nunca lo veras…dejalos ser…**

Y asi lamentándose y esperando que algún dia lo perdone su amado se la pasa dia tras dia pensando en lo que pudo hacer.

Su venganza su único motor.

***

**Mmmm…ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, m digo a mi misma, "No esta TAN mal"...y luego rio d mi pobre intento de ayudarme a mí misma.**

**O_O**

**Sigo pensando que tengo un grave problema con matar a Grimmjow, ya van como unas 4 o 5 veces que lo hago.**

**En fin, si quieren dejen reviews, con críticas constructivas, sinceramente no me siento con ganas de responder a gente estúpida que solo deja reviews para criticar de mala manera o decirme porque vuelvo a los personajes homosexuales.**

**Saludos a todos y arigatou x leer!!**

**Ja´ne**


End file.
